Boyfriend
by mimibeebee
Summary: At first, Finn saw confusion play across her face. Then, a moment of consideration filled her features, and finally, sincerity. He knew that whatever came out of her mouth next, she meant.


**I'm usually inspired to write stories because of music I listen to. And just the other day, I was listening to "Boyfriend" by BTR.**

**I was thinking, "Why not make an Albritt story based on this song?"**

**But then I heard this line in the song that went "Let me down, you know I'm coming right back!" And I thought, "Human yo-yo."**

**And here is my story.**

Finn scoped out the lunchroom, tray in hand, looking for Amanda. Their usual spot in the corner was occupied.

"Luowski," Finn growled. He knew Greg and his gang were only sitting there to get on his nerves. He scanned the room and finally found Amanda—sitting by herself. That was one thing that he could never figure out. She was beautiful, comforting to be around, and above-average in all her classes. He couldn't understand why others would want to avoid her—except maybe for the fact that she had extraordinary powers. Even then, Finn could look past all that. He didn't care. She was _way_ better than the other 400-and-some girls that went to his school.

He began to walk over to the table Amanda was at, when he overheard what some loudly-speaking girls were saying and stopped dead in his tracks.

"…yeah, and I heard she's looking for a boyfriend."

"No way!"

"Way!"

"Well, she's like a loner. I don't know why anyone would want to go out with her."

"Except for maybe that kid that always sits with—"

"SHSHSH."

The two girls hushed immediately and turned their attention to their food when they realized Finn was not two feet from their table. Simultaneously, the girls and Finn looked at each other. They all exchanged nervous/awkward/fake smiles concurrently, then Finn swiftly exited the scene.

Upon arriving at Amanda's table, he couldn't help but look at her differently. "So, nice day, huh?" he said, trying to direct the conversation onto the topic of relationships but not knowing where to start.

She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, it is a nice day. Is that all you can think of to say?"

"Um…no?"

"Then what else you got?" She rested her elbows on the table and interlocked her fingers forming a plate for her chin to rest on. "I'm _dying_ to know."

"You're…ah…looking for a…boyfriend?"

Her almost-mocking smile quickly turned into a frown and her hands shot down to grip her seat. "Where did you hear that?" she demanded.

He motioned nervously to the loud girls' table, wondering if he had said the right words at the right time.

Amanda turned her head around at the girls, who didn't seem to notice her and Finn talking about them. Then she started laughing.

Finn was beyond confused.

"See, Finn, about that—," Amanda began, only to be cut off.

"Nonononono," he said. "You don't have to explain anything." He took a deep breath. "I think it's _me_ that has to explain something to _you._"

Amanda smiled and gave a few chuckles incredulously. "What?"

He closed his eyes, knowing that what he was about to do would probably change his life—but for the better. He took a moment to find the right words; he wanted this moment to be one that they would both remember and didn't want to go with anything cliché.

"Look," he started lamely, "I know I'm most likely not…your 'type.' I know that you only think of me as a friend. But I also know that you can trust me without hesitation. I know that if I don't ask, I'll never know the answer. And I know that…." He paused dramatically. "…I've got the right kind of love for you."

He looked Amanda square in the eye, awaiting her response. Kids at neighboring tables had hushed and turned heads to watch the confrontation go down.

At first, Finn saw confusion play across her face. Then, a moment of consideration filled her features, and finally, sincerity. He knew that whatever came out of her mouth next, she meant.

She laughed. Hard.

Finn was crestfallen.

"Finn," she gasped, trying to help him maintain his dignity. "They weren't talking about me!"

His head snapped up from its drooping position. The children bordering their table "oooooh"ed in a tone that meant a serious moment had taken an unexpected turn. "What…what do you mean?" he asked even though he knew what she meant. "What were they…_who_ were they…?" He couldn't finish a proper sentence.

"Those are Willa's cousins!" Amanda pointed, her face slightly pink from laughing. The two girls synchronically lifted their heads toward Finn and delicately waved. "I talked to them earlier. I told them that Willa told me that she wanted a boyfriend."

Finn was (now) dumbstruck.

Once everything he had said caught up to him, he felt the air around him turn hot. He rubbed sweat from the back of his neck and blew out some air. The children giggled and went back to eating.

He tried to make conversation. "Well, Willa should get new cousins, 'cause those ones were saying really mean things about her."

Amanda smiled as everything he had said caught up to her, too. "Wait—hold up," she said. Finn swallowed. "Did you think…that they were talking about me?"

Finn looked at the watch that wasn't on his wrist saying, "Whoa! Look at the time! I'm late for…uh…something."

"What might that be?"

"I'll tell you when I find out," he said, standing to throw away his uneaten food. Amanda shoved her backpack out of the way in a hurry to grab him before he got away; she wasn't finished questioning him yet.

"I'm not finished questioning you yet!" she half-yelled, capturing his arm. He wasn't quick enough. _Dang it,_ Finn thought.

"So…you meant it when you said you…." She trailed off. Finn felt weak as he waited for her to finish. "…loved me?" she whispered.

For a minute, their eyes stayed locked on to one another's. Then Finn pulled his arm out of Amanda's hand sharply and said, "Well, bye!" He slung his backpack over his shoulder and ran off.

Amanda tried to grasp him again, but couldn't in time. "Dang it!" she said loudly, and those surrounding kids looked at her briefly again. She slapped her hands down on the cafeteria table and cradled her face in her hands.

"Boys…."

**LoL! **

**After Finn's confession, none of that was based on the song.**

**I wanted to incorporate the yo-yo thing in there somewhere, but after a while the story began telling itself and I never got the chance xD**

**Review pretty please? (:**


End file.
